User talk:Gundam halo
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Taikage (Talk) 16:51, January 24, 2011 Grammar Please make sure you use the proper grammer, when editing articles in future. I've noticed that your edits are poorly done grammatically, but please try to edit any articles properly in English in future please. ~ Azkaiel 06:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Warning Gundam halo, you've already been warned of your atrocious grammar. But I'm warning you again about the canonocity of various series. G-Saviour has never been declared non-canonical by either Tomino, Sunrise, or Bandai. They just don't want to mention the movie since it was so bad. Also, you keep deleting things and making atrocious edits to pages such as the Javelin one. If you keep this up I will contact admin and have you banned from here. So please improve your edits in the future.Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 18:17, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Gundam Halo, the editors have been telling me that you have been making poor and improper edits to certain articles. Even as far as removing the whole "chronology" from the Late Universal Century page, because of this, edit wars have been started on the page, which is what we don't want. We would like everyone to work together and keep things friendly so we can create a better information source for the Gundam community. While I don't know much about the Late UC, I have taken the initiative to look into the matter, so please hold off on removing info from the Late Universal Century until I get proper confirmation from Mark Simmons. Until then, please improve your edits and grammar in the future, so the articles don't have to suffer. This will be your 2nd warning on your edits, if you get one more warning, you will get a 1 month ban. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 02:37, March 18, 2011 (UTC) The Voting for another Admin Forum:Wiki needs an admin -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Warning #2.5 Gundam halo, you've already been told about your atrocious editing skills, which I could excuse if you don't translate to English very well. However, I must stress that even though G-Saviour has not been mentioned in Gundam bible, it is still canon or semi canon. This isn't like Gaia Gear, which Tomino specifically stated was a alternate universe and got invalidated and is kinda sorta canon. Anyways, you've been warned...again. Back up what you say about something being canon or non-canon otherwise you're banned for good.Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 02:52, March 18, 2011 (UTC) 3rd warning I'll live with your terrible grammar Gundam halo. But for the information you insert into pages needs to be backed up by either outside sources or information observed in the show. If you don't back up your information and continue inserting false information, I'll end up banning you for 3 monthsGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end forums are not a source halo, you can't just say that you pulled it off of a forum. Those are mostly unreliable sources. So please stop using themGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 17:59, January 17, 2012 (UTC)